Eonian
Eonian is the one of the few voices of sanity to be found in Paradise. As the number of chatters who remember Lust seems to diminish by the month, the remaining chatters are forced into ever more despotic and desperate acts to defend the room from the putrescent onslaught of pitiful level 2 accounts created two months ago. In the midst of this chaos, one user remains true to his ideals, unbridled by the cruel reactions which dedicate so much of human existence - Lord Eonian, Champion of Slaanesh. As might be expected, Paradise has become a broken shadow of misogyny and chauvinism, as is common in chaotic situations, and Eonian uses the logic of Sex-positive feminism to counter these foul ideas and spread the wondrous freedom of Slaanesh to all. Eonian can often be seen flirting with the dwindling number of female denizens of Paradise, which occasionally brings those imbued with jealousy great angst. Eonian primariy plays Tyrant, and rarely ventures to other games. Pre-DarthBrowser Eonian originally came to Paradise under the name 'DarthBrowser' in 2009. He did not go to Paradise until after it had lost it's title of Lust, but quickly became a regular, despite the best efforts of many already entrenched there. During this time, he often played games such as UMAG, and was a witness to the tragedy of the mod BlueFox, arguably the only good mod to ever received the title. Under a long forgotten name, Eonian was a witness to the horrors of the UMAG rooms, which mods discussed amongst themselves as rooms they "were disgusted to receive modcalls from." Even the admins would dare not tread the path of such misery and madness. Until BlueFox. At great personal effort, BlueFox brought peace the strife of thousands of underage players, rarely by silences but rather my communication and understanding. But BlueFox's success was short lived - the ego of the malefic administrator ZShadow would herald BlueFox's dread fate. For it was in those times when ZShadow was establishing his reign of fear and terror over the other admins, often with only minimal consent, and in this instance, a dispute which required admin arbitration would serve as the facade for the unveiling of ZShadow's true nature. During this otherwise insignificant arbitration, which was composed of a panel consisting of ZShadow and TrickyRodent, an unfair decision was passed down. BlueFox took a stand and objected, only to find TrickeyRodent had been hestitant to issue it as well. BlueFox pressed the issue, and inadvertindly insulted ZShadow's pride. In a fit of rage, ZShadow demodded (and eventually banned) BlueFox, his service to Kongregate going unheeded beneath the more pressing march of ZShadow's ambition and ego. TrickeyRodent strongly disagreed with this decision as well, to which ZShadow revealed that he alone was now in charge of moderation. But there was another who saw this interaction. And so too, this lone vigilant shared the fate of BlueFox. ZShadow swore that if he should ever re-register, he would be hunted down and banned again. Naturally, the user re-registered, under the name DarthBrowser DarthBrowser DarthBrowser began his Kongregate history on the run and undercover - but Kongregate is a large place, and not even ZShadow's ambition and hate could nullify this. And so, the user who would become known as Eonian found he could be more expressive than he originally thought. After traveling through a few rooms in search of a home, he found one - one which was unwelcoming, but yet silently appealed to him regardless. Paradise. DarthBrowser's time in Paradise was filled with strife. The regulars refused to accept him, despite welcoming the likes of Asqueroso and similar compost. Eventually, they began to see his potential - or else tolerate him - save one. InsomniacDreamer, the room owner of Paradise. The relationship between DarthBrowever and InsomniacDreamer was perhaps made complicated by her overt favortism, bestowed on users such as Gr3g0ry. Or perhaps it was her constant denialism of the extant of ZShadow's tyranny, etc. Regardless of motive, it was strained. After countless unfair silences and ban requests, InsomniacDreamer grew tired of hearing DarthBrowser's stories of flight and stealth, and so she gave herself into the anathema itself - ZShadow. InsomniacDreamer contacted ZShadow, intending to ask him about the accusations in question. Upon hearing the tales, ZShadow claimed to deny any knowledge of the events. But a malevolent presence was already upon his thoughts, and he wasted little time in finding his long hidden enemy. ZShadow, enraged (as usual) that the forsaken one could have hid for years, sent a snide message to DarthBrowser's email and then perma-banned the account, once again swearing to do the same for any further transgressions. He then claimed that DarthBrowser had requested his ban, an absurdity hastily believed (tellingly enough) by InsomniacDreamer. But still, Eonian was not done. Eonian Eonian went through a few alts in the mid-term between the creation of his current account and the banning of DarthBrowser, but eventually let things cool down and then returned to his previous occupation. ZShadow had made a mistake - by denying the allegations, he reinforced InsomniacDreamer's already biased assumptions about the late DarthBrowser's recollections. Thus, when Eonian appeared, InsomniacDreamer didn't report him to ZShadow, instead treating him as a mere nuisance. Eonian did not participate in any meaningful way for quite some time in Paradise, especially when counting a several month long absence from Kongregate entirely. However, he quickly reclaimed his place in the War Metal: Tyrant community, and began a crusade against the manifestations of cheating in that game which continues to this day. By the time Eonian became actively engaged in the Paradise community, attending group Tiny-chats and sharing personal details with others, InsomniacDreamer had retired and fled Kongregate, and Paradise was given to an absentee mod, leaving it open for anything. In the months since, Eonian's time has been spent dealing with personal issues and ambitions, his social contributions to Paradise mainly being in the format of quickly befriending women and occasionally withering the ensuing drama. As Paradise's pool of regs has diminished, Eonian has been accepted as a true part of the community, a fact which triggers pride and apathy in him at the same time. ZShadow himself has since been overthrown, giving Eonian the breathing room he has dreamed off for so long, and without InsomniacDreamer's favortism, Eonian's only problems with administration are incurred from the protectionist and reactionary mods assigned to protect cheaters from public accusation in the Tyrant forums. = __FORCETOC__